


白玉兰今冬荒芜

by saltshio



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltshio/pseuds/saltshio
Summary: 我白
Kudos: 6





	白玉兰今冬荒芜

上了年纪的老家伙都喜欢鲜嫩的东西。新开的花，滑不溜手的缎子，精致艳丽的美人。年轻的身体，狡黠的笑容，蓬勃的生命力，像棵每一枝树梢都开着饱满花朵的白玉兰，看着让人腻歪。

直到我从国外回来才知道，老家伙给我家里又添了个名份，算起来我得喊他叫妈。那也就算了，这还是个男的。

我一见到他就觉得无语。这便宜小妈也比我大不了两岁，居然还真的摆出了矜持的架子。他的高领衫盖到喉咙口，外面套了件精致的呢子外套。他朝我点了点头，也没有自我介绍的意思，转身就上了台阶。

我问了家里的帮工才知道，他姓白岩，全名白岩瑠姬，倒是和他的长相相称的漂亮，也冷冰冰的。我对他动了点坏心思，毕竟能委身给老头子的不会是什么贞洁烈女。但我没想到，龌龊的念头还没付诸实践，我就先被迫听了一耳朵墙根子。

那天晚上我路过老头子的书房，听到里面有动静。以为是老头子在翻找东西，仔细一辨认却不是这么回事。白岩也在里面，发出小猫儿挠一样的声音。他叫得太骚，我几乎一瞬间就有了反应。

我透过书房的锁孔往里瞧，白岩躺在书案上任由老头子摆布。他今天没穿着厚重的外套，就单单一件铅灰色薄衬衫，扣子早就敞开了，露出胸膛白花花一片。他裤子也被扒下来，光滑的大腿缠着正伏在他下体的老头子的肩膀。我心下嗤笑，老家伙果真是被色欲迷了眼，也不怕马上风就这么交代过去。

就这么想着的空档，白岩躺在那儿好像通晓一切似的，仰过头来盯门口看，好像知道我在门边偷窥。我浑身一激灵，但还是没动。白岩染了浅色的头发柔顺地顺着书桌边缘垂下来，随着他的扭动一晃一晃。白岩还仰着头，似笑非笑地瞅着这边，嘴里叫得更放肆。

他知道我在这里了。我确信。白岩演得不错，拼了老命吸出啧啧水声的老家伙还在努力干活，可能真以为他雄风不减能让白岩爽到。我觉得好笑，起身回了房间。

但我翻来覆去也忘不了他的朝我这边瞥的那一眼。他的眼睛很美。闪烁着秘密的褐色玻璃珠，冰冷甜美的糖球。我觉得不对劲，白岩当着我的面从来没对我抛过那样的眼神，是不是我看错了。太过纠结让我越想越搓火，可能我真是老家伙的种，连色心都遗传得分毫不差。白岩的眼睛是真的美，他整个人也美，端庄得像幅画儿。隔天早上我隔着早餐的桌子盯着他看，阿多尼斯的宇宙萦绕在那里，春夜的银河坍陷在那里。我算是完蛋了。

白岩比我正好大两岁，在这栋过大的宅子里，什么东西能温暖他呢。我胡思乱想，他会不会和花圃的园丁纠缠在玫瑰丛里，又会不会和外来的修理工在后院的储物间里交合。白岩越是在我面前表现的清正优美，他在我脑海里的影子就越是肮脏下贱。

还没等到我彻底给他安上合理的污名，白岩就在一个夜晚来到了我的卧室。老头子不在家，我不知道他要干什么，他又穿着呢子外套，腰带也在外面扣的一丝不苟，不过今天他没穿高领衫。

你找我有事？我心虚归心虚，气势不能丢。白岩突然笑了，我又有点哑火。

那天你在外面吧，我知道。白岩露出一个有点轻蔑的表情，好像在书房里交媾的雌兽并不是他。然后还没等我反应过来，他就先发制人，拽着我的袖子给我来了一下什么。他动作利落又漂亮，我愣了差不多一秒才发现手被他铐在了背后。

我又无语了。这是什么情况，我问白岩，你以前是条子？白岩摇摇头，不是哦，这只是兴趣。

什么鬼兴趣，还不等我问，白岩就推了我一把。我跌坐在柔软的地毯上，刚想骂人，就被他的靴子踩中了裤裆。我瞠目结舌，一时说不出话。

白岩还是笑吟吟的，手指尖转着钥匙圈。他的鞋跟隔着布料轻轻碾动，我迅速硬了。我知道你在想什么，你瞒不过我，白岩看起来还挺高兴，虽然他看我的眼神还是像看垃圾，但我大概也能猜到他想干什么。

那我就轻松多了。毕竟我在下流胚里也算得上一流。我换了个姿势让自己坐得舒服点，看白岩能搞出什么花样。

白岩没打算跟我的命根子一直较劲下去。他看我也进入了状态，舔了舔嘴唇，俯下身捧着我的脸，亲了亲我的唇角。我当然不会放过这样的好机会，不仅伸了舌头，还在他离开的时候刻意发出了一个响亮的亲吻声。白岩耳朵变红了一点，用手背蹭了蹭嘴，嗔怪地瞪了我一眼。我没忍住，又硬了几分。

然后白岩把扣在外套腰上的腰带扣解开。他的手指很灵巧，我不禁想象起这个东西握着我的肉棒的样子。他把腰带扔到一边，开始解鞋带。他在家也穿着这种华而不实的鞋子。然后他脱掉裤子，我喜欢他的腿，又白又细又直，缠在老家伙身上是浪费。我猜他大腿内侧也会像丝绸一样细腻柔滑。

现在他身上就只有一件呢子短外套。我在他脱裤子的时候发现他没穿内裤，不禁再次觉得无语，这也太骚了。白岩开始解开外套的衣扣，一颗，两颗，最后像慢动作一样把外套从肩膀上滑落，我不知道这是今天第几次震惊，因为他的外套下面一丝不挂，除了两条金属链——从他肩胛骨的后方穿过，在胸前交叉，然后再收束在一起。白岩的胸膛瘦弱又白皙，金属链绑在上面格外好看，把皮肉都勒出了红痕。

白岩走到我面前，并没有对这个和全裸无异的状况感到什么羞耻。他跨坐在我身上，把已经挺立起来的乳头送到我面前。

舔我。他用气声说。

我低下头咬了他一口，他发出一声甜腻的娇吟，下身也逐渐抬起头来。白岩敏感得不可思议，我才含着他的乳头吮了几下，他就喘得不行，脸颊也变得红润。白岩已经没了那副装腔作势的样子，他看起来清清冷冷高高在上，其实淫荡到了骨子里，睡了老家伙还不够，还要去勾引他的儿子。我把这些话都说给他听，一边说一边不断顶着腰，用我勃起的下身去撞他的下体。尽管没有插进去，粗糙的布料已经把他磨得出水，湿得一塌糊涂。

白岩沉浸在舔弄的快感里，无助地摇摇头，颤抖地把我的手松开。现在主动权完全掌握在了我的手里，我掐着他的腰舔他的肚脐，提着他的腿看他逐渐为我打开的穴道。白岩不知道我最喜欢漫长的前戏，但他现在应该也猜到了。

湖水变得褶皱起来。红软的舌尖包覆着甜蜜。温暖的水和光线拢住我。我掐着白岩的臀瓣把穴口完全露在外面，用手指探寻里面的炽热和紧致，留出一点缝隙给造梦的摩尔甫斯。白岩哭叫着喊我的名字，叫我操他，小腹起伏得像是快要生出一个孩子。瑠姬，我一边顶弄他最深处的软肉一边问他，你给我生了孩子的话，他要管我爸叫什么？白岩说不出话，只会被顶得抽抽嗒嗒地流泪。我换了个姿势，让他坐在我身上，从下到上力度大得要将他顶穿。

我拽住他胸前的链子，迫使他低头俯在我肩上。他太紧又太热，在我的肉棒上套得严丝合缝。你说呀，我不依不饶，非要让他哭泣着求我，你告诉我呀，妈妈？白岩终于抑制不住地流泪，他求我再用力一点，让我把他弄坏。他彻底沉浸在肉欲里的样子美得惊人，世间的愁绪和苦闷都随着波纹共振。

玉兰花枯萎之后，在院子里化为一滩芬芳的泥泞。温柔的爱情让它在今夜死去了，等到今年的初雪降下来的时候，或许它会记起自己的名字。

end


End file.
